Everything Changes
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Future fic. After a one night stand with a random guy, Laurie gets pregnant. Travis decides to help, and things change between them. Laurie/Travis


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Cougar Town and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p>Laurie doesn't realize what's going on with her until the fourth day of this "flu" she'd been experiencing. She's throwing up in Jules and Grayson's toilet again when Ellie brings up the idea. "This isn't the flu. Are you late?"<p>

Jules gasped beside her when Laurie tried to do the period math in her head. "I'm late, but there's no way I'm pregnant."

Ellie rolled her eyes. "You keep telling yourself that." She couldn't believe she hadn't figured it out before.

"I can't be pregnant. Jules, tell me I'm not pregnant"!

"Sweetie, the only way we'll know for sure if you take a pregnancy test. Luckily, I have a few in the cabinet."

Ellie and Laurie just stared at her. "Really, Jules? You're starting menopause. No more babies for you," Ellie sing-songed.

Jules glared at her. "They were left over from my last pregnancy scare. But Grayson and I are done having kids." Despite her misgivings about having kids in her forties, she had decided to go ahead and have another baby anyway. She and Grayson were now happily married with a fourteen month old daughter. Rose Cecelia Ellis was it for them. They didn't want any more kids.

"Can we get back to me?" Laurie realized she was whining, but she didn't care. She was probably knocked up and had no idea what to do.

"Well, take the pregnancy tests," Jules urged.

"I can't pee in front of you two."

"We'll leave, but we're going to be watching your every move outside the door." Ellie left the bathroom and Jules reluctantly followed.

Laurie didn't believe she was pregnant until all three tests came back positive. She let her friends in and then immediately burst into tears.

"Oh, sweetie. Let's go talk downstairs. Are you still sick?" Jules rubbed her back to calm her down. Laurie shook her head.

The three ended up in the kitchen. Luckily for them, the men were out playing golf and they had some privacy for a little while.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for this. Can I have a baby?" Laurie did want kids, but she had expected to be married when she got pregnant. Or at least in a stable relationship. Instead, her pregnancy was the result of a one night stand.

"Do you want to go over your options?" Ellie figured it couldn't hurt.

"I could abort. I'm only twenty-nine. Plenty of time to find someone to love and have kids with them."

"I'll support you in any decision you make, but do you really want that?" Jules wanted her to be sure of her decision and to go over all the options.

"Whatever you decide is right for you is right for you. Having an abortion is nothing to be ashamed of." Ellie hadn't had an abortion herself, but she didn't believe someone should feel guilty about it.

"Can I have a few days to think things over?" Laurie's head was spinning and she couldn't make a decision right now.

"Of course. What do you think about adoption?" Jules figured she had to put that out there, too.

"Jules, I just said I needed a few days to think things over." Laurie honestly didn't mean to snap like that, but she couldn't help it.

"I'm going to forgive you for that because it's probably just pregnancy hormones." Jules sighed when the baby began to cry and she went upstairs to see what was the matter.

Laurie went home and immediately went to bed. There were so many reasons not to have this baby. She would be a single mom – The baby wouldn't have a father. The sperm donor was long gone. Laurie hadn't had the best childhood. On the other hand, she'd have the support of the cul-de-sac crew. And she had fun playing with Stan and Rose. There was only thing to do – She called Travis. Travis always helped Laurie when she needed someone to talk to that wasn't Ellie or Jules or Bobby or Grayson.

"So you're pregnant." Travis wasn't sure how to react to Laurie's bombshell. He had rushed over when she had called him.

Laurie nodded. "And I'm not sure what to do. Can you and I have one of our talks?" Their talks always made her feel better.

"Of course we can." Travis headed over to the couch and Laurie sat down next to him.

"Trav, I'm terrified. I'm pregnant. I mean, there's something growing inside of me right now. A tiny little human! Can I be a mom? My own parents screwed me up so bad and I don't want to do that."

Travis rubbed her shoulders. "Are you thinking about aborting?"

Laurie nodded. "It's one of the options. I could either abort, give the baby up for adoption, or keep it. And I can't think straight." She started crying again.

"Hey, don't cry. You know I hate it when you cry." He wiped the tears off her face as Laurie sniffled and tried to stop crying. She leaned into his shoulder. Travis kissed the top of her head.

"Sorry, Trav. I probably shouldn't be unloading on you."

"Hey, don't apologize. You know I don't mind when you come to me about things that are bothering you. Just know that whatever you decide, I'll be there. I won't judge you if you abort. And if you give the baby up for adoption, that's fine too. And if you keep the baby, I'll help you out. I don't mind. But Laurie, you have to make this decision on your own. I can't help you with this. I'm sorry." He gave her an apologetic look.

"I know. Thanks for coming over." Laurie hugged him and then sent Travis on his way.

After thinking through all of her options for a week, she finally made her decision. "I'm going to keep the baby. I know some other family could probably take care of it better, but I don't want to give it up for adoption. And I don't want an abortion. I want a baby. I want to be a mom," she told the cul-de-sac crew.

Jules squealed and then hugged her. She pulled away a few seconds later, apologizing about possibly hurting the baby. "You came to this decision by yourself. I'm proud of you for that. And I can't believe I just said that. Andy, that tie makes you look stupid! There. Now I feel better." Ellie smiled at her and then went back to drinking wine.

"So, I'm going to help you out with a lot in this pregnancy. Don't you worry. Travis Cobb is at your beck and call." He hugged Laurie too.

"Thanks, Trav. But you have work. You just graduated from college. Are you sure you want to get involved like this?" Laurie was nervous. She and Travis had been dancing around a relationship for years. Would this be what finally be what brought them together? But she didn't want to trap him to her. He still had his whole life ahead of him. Travis didn't have to be stuck helping Laurie.

"I'm sure. You're my best friend, Laurie. Of course I'm going to help you out."

"I'll be sure to remind you of that in a few months." Laurie beamed at him.

"So, have you made an appointment with your doctor?" Jules had already decided she was going to be in charge of Laurie's doctor appointments.

Laurie nodded. "I see an OB/GYN tomorrow morning." Jules (and Travis, since he had nothing better to do, or so he said.) went along with her the next day.

"You're ten weeks along, Miss Keller." The OB/GYN smiled as she continued the ultrasound.

"When is her due date?" Jules didn't know why she was so interested in Laurie's due date, but she didn't care.

"That is February 18th, based on the date of conception and Miss Keller's last menstrual cycle. Congratulations. The baby seems healthy so far."

"I can't believe that's my baby. I'm actually having a baby." When they got back to Jules and Grayson's house, Laurie couldn't help but show off the ultrasound picture. Now that it was more real, she was excited about becoming a mom.

Laurie was nineteen weeks along – one week away from finding out the sex of her baby (Travis thought it was a girl, but she was convinced she was having a boy) – when the cul-de-sac crew ran into the sperm donor. The one who told Laurie he wasn't married, but the call from his wife the next morning proved him a liar. "Is it mine?" the guy asked. He stared in shock.

"No, it's mine. Don't think you got her pregnant." Travis glared at him, daring the man to back down.

Jules' eyes widened behind him. "Later," Ellie whispered. She knew what her best friend was thinking, but now was not the time to have the Laurie and Travis conversation. Again.

"Fine then. Not like I wanted a useless little brat anyway." Laurie felt her blood pressure rising and tried to stamp down the urge to cry. Only Travis' hand on her arm kept her from falling apart completely.

"I'm going to take her home. We'll be dealing with some issues tonight," Travis told everyone when the sperm donor left.

"Are you living with her now or something?" Bobby was confused. When had they moved in together?

"No, but he's over most nights helping me anyway. And don't give me that look, Ellie! It's not like that!"

"Of course it's not like that. No, nothing going on between Laurie and Travis. It's not like they're in love or anything," Grayson sing-songed underneath his breath. And now he had a new song idea. Great.

Jules kicked her husband in the shin when Laurie and Travis left the crew and headed over to her house. "I'm going to be a grandma, aren't I? I won't be Aunt Jules to Laurie's baby. I'm going to be Grandma Jules to Laurie and Travis' baby. Why didn't I put a stop to this sooner? Travis is too young to throw his life away."

"Jules, I knew the second that Travis stepped up to help that you were going to be this baby's grandma. Sorry. But there's nothing you can do to stop it either. Travis is in love with Laurie. And she feels the same way. But neither of them is getting that yet. But let's discuss this at home where Big Carl can get you drunk." Ellie grabbed Andy's hand, and the remaining cul-de-sac crew headed over to Grayson and Jules' place.

Jules took a big sip from Big Carl and then set the glass down. "I guess I'm just going to have to accept the fact that Laurie's going to end up my daughter-in-law someday. Oh God. That is one of the weirdest things I've ever said in my life. I can get used to this. At least I hope I can. I've been putting off thinking about Laurie and Travis together for years. And now I can't anymore."

"If it makes you feel any better, I think those two are a perfect fit." Ellie couldn't think of anything mean to say. She shrugged when Jules glared at her.

A week passed, and it was time for the ultrasound that determined the sex of Laurie's baby. She was still convinced the baby was a boy, while Travis kept saying girl.

"It's nice to see you again, Miss Keller and Mr. Cobb. Ready to find out whether you're having a boy or a girl?" Laurie nodded and grabbed Travis' hand.

"So, have you thought of any more names?" Travis had let Laurie bounce name ideas off of him for the past few weeks, and he was curious to see if she thought of anymore today.

Laurie shook her head as the doctor started to talk. "The baby is definitely healthy. That's a good heart beat. And congratulations. You're having a daughter, Miss Keller."

"The baby's a girl? Trav, you were right!" Laurie couldn't wait to steal all the cute baby clothes from Jules now. Rose's outfits were adorable.

"That's our baby, Laurie. We're having a little girl." Whoa, why had Travis said that? When had he started thinking of Laurie's baby as his own?

"Yeah we are." Laurie ignored the fact that Travis was calling it their baby for the time being. She wasn't sure if she was ready for that conversation yet.

The two stopped to eat lunch and then headed over to Andy and Ellie's house. "So, what is it? Boy or girl?" Jules questioned.

"We're having a daughter!" Wait, what? When had Laurie started referring to the baby as theirs?

Everyone noticed Laurie's slip up, but chose not to comment on it. It was the hardest for Jules and Ellie, but they were too busy handing over money to Bobby to do anything about it.

"Did you bet on the sex of the baby?" Travis shouldn't be surprised, but he really was.

"Of course we did. It's fun." Ellie couldn't believe she had lost. She hoped she won the bet for day of birth.

Laurie and Travis headed back to their place about an hour later. The pregnancy was wearing Laurie out, which she hated. She had never been this tired pre-pregnancy. Travis tried to bring up their relationship, but he kept losing his nerve and she fell asleep before he could start talking.

By week twenty-five day of Laurie's pregnancy, all of Travis' stuff was moved in. They still hadn't talked about anything, but that was okay. At least until the day that changed everything.

Laurie was on her way back to work after eating lunch when a car came out of nowhere and slammed into the back of her car. Laurie hit her head against a window and was knocked unconscious. Her last thought was of the baby.

She woke up in the hospital to find Travis sleeping next to her. Jules, Ellie, Bobby, and Grayson were sitting in uncomfortable hospital chairs and playing a quiet game of Penny Can. "The baby?" Laurie was surprised by how hoarse her voice was.

"The baby is fine. Nothing happened to her. You, on the other hand, have a concussion, a broken wrist, and some bruises. You were both pretty lucky." Jules had panicked when she got the call from the hospital.

"Okay," Laurie murmured before falling back asleep. When she woke up, everyone but Travis was gone.

"They went down to the cafeteria." Travis was avoiding looking at Laurie, and she didn't know why.

"Hey, what's wrong? Talk to me, Trav." Laurie smiled as the baby kicked. Her head was killing her, but she wanted to know what Travis' problem was.

"You could have died, Laurie. I almost lost you both. Do you know how terrified I was when Mr. Torres called me and told me you had been in a car accident? I love you. I've been in love with you for such a long time. And I can't be without you anymore. Hell, I've been moved in for months. We've been telling everybody that the baby is mine. I think of her as mine." Travis was aware he was rambling, but honestly didn't give a crap.

Laurie beamed despite herself. "I love you too, idiot. Now come over here and kiss me." Travis obliged and did just that.

Laurie was discharged from the hospital two days later. Travis was overprotective of his girlfriend, which drove her crazy. "Hey, I thought I told you not to hover. We're fine. I promise you that."

"I know, but I can't help it. Hey, have you thought of names for the little one?" Travis had tried some names out on Laurie, but the constant headache the concussion provided was taking precedence. That was going to be over soon, luckily.

"Don't worry about names yet. We still have a few more months to come up with a name for our daughter." Laurie still couldn't believe she was with Travis.

Three weeks later, Laurie was cleared for all activities the accident had prevented her from doing. Which meant sex with Travis. But she was twenty-eight weeks pregnant and didn't want to have sex.

"We don't have to make love, Baby. But just tell me what your problem is." Travis wanted sex badly, but he wasn't going to push Laurie. However, he didn't understand why she was so insistent on waiting until after the baby was born.

Laurie didn't want to tell him the real reason she didn't want to have sex with him. What if he agreed with her? She couldn't tell him that. And she couldn't tell Jules about her fears, since she'd be talking about sex with her son. Ellie would probably laugh in her face. And talking about to this to Bobby, Andy, and Grayson was not a good idea. "I don't want to tell you."

"Laurie…"

"Okay, fine. You want to know the truth? I'm seven months pregnant. That means I'm two months away from giving birth. I'm the least attractive I've ever been in my life!" Laurie turned around on her side, even though it was uncomfortable, and tried not to burst into tears.

"Laurie, look at me. Yeah, you're seven months pregnant, but you're far from unattractive. I actually think you look beautiful like this. I want to make love." Travis really did think she was beautiful like this.

Laurie turned around again. "You really mean that?"

"I really mean that." Laurie smiled and then kissed him. And then Travis showed her just how much he loved her.

The weeks passed, and soon enough, Laurie was in her thirty-fifth week of pregnancy. "I don't know you two did this. My ankles are so swollen that I can't even fit into shoes anymore. Travis has to put my shoes on me for me! And the sex is great, but we can't even do that anymore because I'm getting too big! I can't wait until the baby's here"!

Jules took a huge gulp of wine from Big Carl. "Boundaries! I do not want to know about sex with my son, Laurie."

"Sorry." Laurie yawned. She was sleeping like crazy lately, too. She had actually fallen asleep talking to a client on the phone the day before.

"You only have a few more weeks to go," Ellie pointed out. She handed a piece of watermelon over to Stan, who gladly took it.

"That is true. Anyway, Travis and I can't agree on a name. He keeps coming up with weird ones." If pregnancy brain (another unfortunate side effect of this whole thing) hadn't kicked in, maybe Laurie could remember them.

Laurie was a week overdue and stuck with Bobby when labor started. The two were watching TV in Jules and Grayson's living room. Travis was working and had forced his father to watch his girlfriend for him. "Ow, ow, ow!"

"You want me to take you to the hospital?" Bobby was panicking. He didn't know what else to do.

"I am not being driven to the hospital in a golf cart! And as much as I want to go to the hospital now and get some drugs, I'm not going until the contractions are five minutes apart." That's what all the books Jules had forced on her said anyway. Go to the hospital when the contractions were five-seven minutes apart or when her water broke.

"Should I call Trav?"

"No, not yet. He's just going to freak out and I don't want to deal with that Travis right now." Laurie really didn't. She was freaking out enough already and didn't want her freaked out boyfriend on top of her panic. It wouldn't end well.

Three hours later, Laurie grabbed Bobby's hand and crushed it as she whimpered at the pain. "You're hurting me, Laurie!" He winced.

"Shut up and deal with it, Cobb! I'm having a baby here!" Had her voice just hit that high of a pitch?

Bobby gasped and whimpered himself at the amount of pain his hand was in when he checked the timer. "The contractions are five minutes apart!"

"Oh thank God. We can go to the hospital now. Don't call anyone else until we get there. I mean it or I will break your hand!" She held her hand out as Bobby helped her up and out to the golf cart.

Laurie was in the midst of a very painful contraction when Travis burst through the doors. "I'm here! Why didn't you tell me you were in labor before? How are you? Did you have an epidural?"

"Trav, she's in too much pain to talk right now, but I'm pretty she's telling me with her eyes that this is why she didn't tell you earlier." Bobby grinned at his son.

"Right. I need to calm down." He took Bobby's seat and forced his father into another one.

"It hurts so bad, Travis. And I'm only seven centimeters dilated! Labor sucks." Sucks was an understatement in Laurie's eyes. She wished Ellie and Jules had told her how much this hurt.

Jules was in the room and feeding Laurie's ice chips when her water broke. "That just means we're so much closer to meet your little girl." Jules was getting more and more excited about seeing her granddaughter for the first time. Although she was still a little wary of Travis and Laurie's relationship, she had accepted it. As long as they were happy, Jules had no problem with them together.

Laurie was crying into the pillow because of a contraction when Travis dropped the bomb on her. "Will you marry her?"

"Are you seriously asking me that right now?"

"…Yes?" Travis was aware of the bad timing, but he really wanted her to be his wife.

Laurie waited for the contraction to pass before she gave him an answer. "Yes! I will definitely marry you. But did you have to ask when I was experiencing some of the worst pain…" Another contraction rolled through her body and she couldn't finish her sentence.

Fifteen minutes later, Laurie was ten centimeters dilated and rushed to the delivery room to give birth. Her and Travis' family waited impatiently in the waiting room.

"Just think. In less than an hour, I'm going to be a grandma. God, I'm old."

Ellie snorted next to her. "You've been old for a while, Jules. Having an almost two year old daughter doesn't change that."

"I can't wait to be a grandpa! Little Roberta is going to be spoiled rotten."

Grayson shook his head. "I don't think they're going to name the baby Roberta. Sorry, Bobby."

"I've been trying to convince Laurie and Travis for a few weeks. Travis told me it was a strong possibility."

"He was just lying to you, you imbecile." Ellie glared at him.

"Maybe they'll name the baby Julia." Jules could only hope they named the baby after her. It'd be a nice present.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen either. Sorry, Babe." Grayson shot his wife an apologetic look and kissed her.

Travis didn't come out of the waiting room for another hour and a half. Jules was sitting there quietly going nuts. "Do I have a grandbaby now? Tell me I do!"

"Laurie and the baby are both doing fine. She was eight pounds, three ounces, and twenty one and a half inches of screaming… baby. She's so beautiful, Mom. I got to cut the umbilical cord!"

"Yeah, that's nice. Can I go and see her?" Jules was practically bursting at the seams to meet her granddaughter.

Travis laughed. "Yes, you can. Laurie's asking for everyone to come in, but none of you can stay long. She's pretty tired and wants to take a nap soon."

Laurie reluctantly looked up from the baby in her arms when everyone entered her room. "Hey, guys. I'd like you to meet Alexandra Julie Cobb." She had known her daughter for less than an hour and she already loved the newborn more than anything else in the entire world.

"Julie was a compromise since Alexandra Julia didn't go together," Travis explained to his mother who was trying not to squeal and wake up the baby.

"Can I hold her?" Laurie reluctantly the baby over to her and then leaned into her fiancée.

"She's so beautiful." Jules sniffled.

"Oh, and we're getting married. I proposed and Laurie said yes!" Travis figured he'd drop the bomb on everyone now when they were so happy about the baby.

Laurie, Travis, and Alexandra were a real family now. And they couldn't wait to see what their future as a family was like.

It was going to be pretty interesting and very chaotic.


End file.
